One last thing
by Animelover2514
Summary: It's almost time for the straw hats to leave Water 7, but there is one last Paulie has to do before they leave. Quick Nami x Paulie oneshot


**Author's note: Hey guys! Quick Nami x Paulie oneshot that I was inspired to write! I hope you like it! **

* * *

_No one's P.O.V._

The steady snoring of Lulu and Tilestone blended in with the sound of Franky and Iceburg working on the Straw Hats' ship. This was the perfect time for him to sneak away unnoticed. Paulie followed the streets illuminated by the moon and stars to get to where he knew Luffy and his crew was staying.

There was one thing that he wanted to tell her before she left the next day, and he was determined to say it. As Paulie drew closer to Galley-la, he felt his heart pound harder. _This isn't that hard, _he tried to convince himself. Finally, he saw the room in which the town heroes were staying. He gulped. Ever so carefully, Paulie opened the door, flinching when he heard it creek. Paulie stayed frozen for what seemed like forever, fearful that one of the Straw hats had woken up. Once he was sure they were all still sound asleep, he entered the room.

_Which one was her? _This thought had not occurred to him earlier, but now he looked at all of the sleeping bodies trying to figure it out. His eyes landed on a petit figure and even though all he could see was the silhouette, he was certain this was her. Gently, Paulie placed his hand on her shoulder and her eyelids fluttered open. Paulie put a finger to his lips, signaling for quiet and she nodded. In one graceful movement, Nami sat up and delicately stepped onto the wood floor, not making even the slightest sound as she stood up. Paulie led her outside.

At this point, Paulie's heart beat hammered in his ears. "So what's up?" Nami said smiling. Oh, that smile. It seemed even more stunning in the moonlight.

"Well," Paulie began as he leaned against a tree. Nami listened quietly as he stuttered through his sentences. Whenever he said something about her, he would change topics. Eventually, Nami walked over to where he rambled, causing him to stop and look at her.

"Baka," she said. "You really aren't good at these kinds of things are you?"

Paulie's eyes widened and his face grew red as she leaned in and placed her soft lips on his cheek. She took a step back and giggled at his reaction. Finally, he smiled and placed a cigar in his mouth. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

Nami's smile widened and she nodded.

As they walked, they talked about many things until eventually they came to a beach. They sat and stared out at the ocean that rampaged just a few days before. They were silent for a moment and a breeze ruffled their hair. Nami lie back and looked to the stars. "You know, I really will miss this place," she sighed, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to go," Paulie replied.

"Yes I do." Nami smiled. "I have to reach my dream, and to do that, I have to sail with my nakama."

"Tell me about your dream."

And she did. She spoke a little about her childhood and her village. Before she knew it, she told him about her entire past, but when she spoke about her dream, Paulie could see the way she lit up, hear the excitement in her voice. So that's how it is. She finished by giving a brief explanation about why she couldn't leave her nakama, even if she managed to reach her dream.

_They really are important to her, _Paulie thought. _Even more so than her dream._

Paulie smiled at her, "No, I guess you can't stay."

Nami smiled back at him.

Paulie leaned forward and kissed her forehead, then they stood up and began heading back to the room at Galley-La. Goodbye. This is what they said, knowing they wouldn't be able to speak again for a very long time.

As they went their separate ways, Paulie felt a pain is his chest. "Goodbye," he whispered.

"Paulie!" Nami called after him. He turned to see her smiling and waving. "I'll come back one day, we all will!"

Paulie felt his heart grow lighter and before he could even think, he found himself smiling back at her. He stood there as she turned and entered her room. He stood there as she delicately closed the door so as not to wake up her crew mates. He stood there until he could stop smiling, and after she left the next day, he went back and stood there again. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

**So how was it? Please review and tell me if you want more stories like this. Also, if you want another pairing or anime, let me know! You can leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me.**


End file.
